1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small wind-powered illuminating lamp, and more particularly to a wind-powered light-emitting diode (LED) lamp.
2. The Prior Arts
Wind power is a sustainable energy source that can be used to generate electricity, and implemented as a solution to the lack of energy.
Current outdoor lamps and handheld lamps are usually and manually agitated, using solar power, or electrically chargeable to provide power for illumination. However, these lamps are not convenient to operate and expensive to manufacture.